


Head Full of You

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Beach Holidays, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Frottage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling Blaise Zabini, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, POV Harry Potter, Roommates, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Song fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stargazing, Summer Vacation, They have terrible friends, but not really, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret, and, just like his first year at Hogwarts, naturally everybody knows. Well, everybody except Draco Malfoy. Enter a bunch of meddling friends, a beach vacation to celebrate graduating their eighth year at school, and being forced to room with the love of his life. Nothing is ever easy for poor Harry, but at least there'll be fun in the sun and lots of laughs! And maybe, just maybe, one happy ending.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 440
Collections: Very Drarry Summer Vibes 2020





	Head Full of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welpslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/gifts).



> This was a labor of love, and I couldn't have done it without the encouragement of my [gwb fam](https://discord.gg/R2thXhc) and the generous help of my beta, [sunnyeclipses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyeclipses). The prompts I received were so incredibly wonderful that I couldn't choose just one, so I wrote them all. The song lyrics quoted at the beginning of each new day are from "Bloom" by The Paper Kites, and if you haven't given it a listen, I highly recommend it. It represents our summer boys in such a sweet way. I hope you all enjoy this. But especially you, Alex!

**Packing**

_In the morning when I wake  
And the sun is coming through,  
Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,  
And you fill my head with you_

Harry paused as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He’d just gotten out of the shower, and the now familiar script of his soulmark curved along his right hip bone, _Hello, Hogwarts, too?_. He touched it with tentative fingertips. It was a secret he’d kept for nearly two years at this point, though he hadn’t thought much about it in that first year, to be honest. He’d been rather distracted, what with being on the run, hunting for Horcruxes, and then winning a war and all. Then, of course, had been all the funerals, the Death Eater trials, and then he’d been free to brood about it for most of his make-up year at Hogwarts.

It had been a long and eventful year, to say the least. All the returning eighth years had shared a dorm, and the new headmistress’s policy of inter-house unity was in full effect. She expected him to “set an example for the younger students, Potter”, and one did not disappoint Minerva McGonagall lightly. So they’d fumbled along together and somehow managed to form the oddest group of friends that Hogwarts had seen in quite some time.

With the school year finally complete and the stress of N.E.W.T.s just barely survived, Blaise had insisted that they all spend a week at his family’s private resort for a last hurrah together before their real adult lives began. Harry was both dreading it and looking forward to it in equal measure. Blaise had been his roommate for eighth year, and as such, had had numerous occasions to spot Harry’s soulmark despite his best attempts to keep it hidden. Harry was almost positive that Blaise recognized the handwriting, but to his shock, as far as he could tell, the other man had kept it to himself.

But Harry had a feeling that Blaise’s discretion only went so far, and this beach getaway would be the perfect opportunity for some Slytherin meddling. Sighing, Harry muttered a drying charm for his hair and moved into his room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in order to dress and then begin packing. Stuck in a house with not only Blaise, but Draco, Pansy, Greg, Millie, Luna, and the Gryffindor lot for seven whole days and nights? It was going to be a long week.

**Day One**

_Shall I write it in a letter?  
Shall I try to get it down?  
Oh, you fill my head with pieces  
Of a song I can’t get out_

It was worse than he’d anticipated. Damn Blaise and his scheming! Harry _knew_ the bastard couldn’t resist sticking his nose in where it wasn’t wanted. He’d handed out room assignments and a bloody itinerary when everyone had arrived at the house (more like a mansion if you asked him) and slithered off before Harry could make a grab for him after seeing that he’d put him with _Draco._ Draco, who’d made a face and sauntered off ahead, probably to make sure he got first pick of the beds. 

Harry hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and followed in Draco’s wake, down to the last door on the left. The blond was already unpacking his things, having laid claim to the bed closest to the bathroom. Harry brightened a bit as he realized that this left him near the window and tossed his duffle onto the bed and began digging through it for the smaller bag that held his shower kit. Then, kit in hand, he made for the bathroom to put everything away while Draco was still fussing with arranging his clothes in the dresser nearest his bed.

“Don’t even think about hogging all the counter space in there, Potter. I know there’s a double sink, and the one closer to the bath is _mine_.”

Hearing the familiar drawl through the open doorway, Harry sighed and dutifully set his toothbrush and other things near the sink closest to the door, knowing that any kind of protest would be a waste of breath. He didn’t really care which sink he used, anyway. After stowing his body wash and shampoo in the shower stall, he ducked back out of the bathroom and crossed the room to unpack his clothes, firing off a response as he passed Draco on the way.

“Yes, my lord. And would His Majesty like to claim anything else while we’re on the subject?”

Okay, so Harry couldn’t entirely suppress his natural tendency for sass. He wasn’t a saint, no matter what some of those ridiculous articles in _The Prophet_ might claim. Draco whipped around and eyed him from across the room as if taking his measure. Giving a pensive little hum, the blond stalked around his bed and sauntered up to Harry until he was crowding into his space, their chests nearly touching, and those mercurial grey eyes peering into Harry’s. Draco’s tone, when he answered, was low and playful, and his voice sent tingles along the back of Harry’s neck.

“Not at the moment, Potter, but I’ll be sure to let you know if I change my mind.”

Harry froze as Draco’s words registered, and his eyes, which had been locked with the other man’s, flickered briefly to his lips before jerking back up again in time to catch Draco’s smirk and the arch of one slender eyebrow. He couldn’t even manage a token bluster in response before Draco was back across the room and grabbing his swim trunks and vanishing into the bathroom with a parting, “See you on the beach, scarhead.” 

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Harry dove onto his bed, yanked the curtains closed around him, and hid his face in his hands, taking deep breaths until he could calm himself back down. It was only the first day, and he was already in so much trouble. After he heard the bathroom door click open and made sure of Draco’s retreating footsteps down the hall, he hastily changed into his own swimwear and emerged from the relative safety of his bed. Taking a moment to glance over Blaise’s ridiculous itinerary, he saw that they were indeed scheduled for ‘recreational beach time’ now. With another sigh, this one accompanied by a massive eye roll, he slowly ventured out of the room to join everyone else on the beach.

~~~

It was some time later that Harry found himself kneeling in the sand and scooping the stuff into a plastic bucket with a little hand trowel Luna had handed him after roping him into building a sandcastle of all things with her and Millie. He still wasn’t quite sure why he’d agreed to this, but it was Luna, and he had a hard time saying no to her for some reason. Apparently most people did. Maybe it had something to do with her inherent sweetness and the way her eyes went all large and earnest when she spoke to someone. Or maybe Harry was just a pushover. He gave up trying to reason it out in his head and packed the sand tightly as he’d been instructed (ordered, really) to do before flipping the bucket upside down where Luna indicated and carefully lifting it off to leave a crenulated tower of sand in its place. 

When they’d begun this, he’d asked why they couldn’t just do it with magic, and Millie had just snorted while Luna laughed and said, “But Harry, it would be over in a moment. Where’s the fun in that?” Well, she wasn’t wrong. It was certainly taking longer this way, though he was still dubious as to whether or not it was actually much fun. 

Right as he was about to start building a wall between this new lone tower and the main structure, his gaze snagged on a shock of white-blond hair, and he paused, head lifting to take in the sight of Draco settling himself on a lounge chair directly in his line of sight. He was wearing what, in Harry’s opinion, were _entirely_ too revealing (not to mention too snug) blue swim trunks, large white-framed sun shades, and nothing else. Harry couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away for several excruciating moments. 

A throat clearing nearby jerked his attention back to his task, and he flushed guiltily before hastily scooping up several handfuls of sand and mounding them together to start shaping the wall he was meant to be building. He avoided Millie’s knowing look and Luna’s softly amused smile both by studiously focusing on attaching his tower to what was shaping up to be a rather sprawling structure that perhaps appeared castle-ish if one were feeling generous. Harry sighed and finished the wall before being sent off with his bucket to collect seashells and other beach detritus to decorate the ‘castle’. 

As he trudged along picking up different things he thought might meet with Luna’s approval, he couldn’t help but steal the occasional (frequent) glance towards Draco’s long, lithe form stretched out sunbathing in his lounge chair. He hoped that the man had applied a sunscreen potion and not just used charms. His skin was rather delicate, and the charms wore off a lot faster. Chewing his lower lip in thought, Harry missed the looks Ron and Hermione were exchanging without his knowledge. If he’d been paying closer attention, he might’ve suspected more of his friends being behind planning this vacation than just Blaise alone, and perhaps he’d’ve been right.

**Day Two**

_Can I be close to you?  
Oh-oh-oh-ooh, ooh  
Can I be close to you?  
Ooh, ooh_

Harry was tired. He’d been up for what felt like half the night, utterly distracted by the fact that Draco was sleeping mere metres away. Harry had nearly swallowed his tongue when Draco came out of the bathroom after his shower, bare except for the towel wrapped around his hips. His gaze had first snagged on the soulmark on Draco’s chest, a messily scrawled _Yes_ that sat directly over his heart. His attention had lingered on the Sectumsempra scars, before dropping down and finally settling on the light trail of blond hairs that started at Draco’s navel and trailed down to vanish beneath the white terrycloth of the towel. He wasn’t entirely certain whether he should’ve been grateful for its presence or not. That was until a throat clearing had caused him to jerk his gaze up, meeting two very amused grey eyes peering at him from across the room.

“See something you like, Potter?”

He had flushed and stammered out an apology before grabbing his own towel and barricading himself in the bathroom, the sound of Draco’s laughter chasing after him. The other man hadn’t been quite as amused when Harry had emerged nearly an hour later (he’d dithered hoping Draco would be asleep, no such luck) only to bid Draco a hasty goodnight before diving into his bed and spelling the curtains shut. He’d then spent a mostly sleepless night tossing and turning while plagued by the memory of Draco’s nearly naked body, not to mention the soulmark bearing his first word to Draco on the other man’s chest. It was so vague that Harry was positive Draco didn’t know who his soulmate was. In fact, he’d heard Draco lament that very fact several times during their last school year.

By the time he’d heard Draco leaving their room, Harry had been awake for quite some time. Sighing as the door clicked shut, he sat up and peeked out of his curtains to make sure Draco was really gone before shoving them open and dragging himself to his feet. Making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, he peered into the mirror, which told him his hair looked a fright. With an irritated growl, he flicked a silencing spell at it and took care of his morning ablutions before pulling on some clothes and reluctantly heading downstairs for breakfast.

His friends’ lively chatter greeted him as he entered the dining room and slouched into an empty chair next to Hermione. She turned toward him to offer a cheerful good morning, but her smile faltered when she caught sight of the dark circles under his eyes and what he was guessing was a decided lack of success at hiding his general ill humor. She murmured low enough that only he should hear her over the rest of the hubbub.

“Oh, Harry, didn’t you sleep at all? Here, have some tea,” pausing to hand him a cup and start loading his plate with things she knew he liked, “Was it really that bad, rooming with Draco? I thought you two were getting along now.”

Harry flushed as he accepted his tea and tried to get her to stop piling extra toast on his plate.

“Thanks, and yeah, er- no. Wait.. didn’t sleep much. New place, maybe. We do! Get along. He-it’s fine.”

He mumbled the last bit and stuffed a bite of eggs into his mouth before Hermione could question him further. She eyed him pensively before turning to nudge Ron on her other side and started another low voiced conversation with her boyfriend. Harry groaned internally, aware it was him they were discussing but knowing it was pointless to try to put them off. Instead, he focused on finishing his breakfast and making half-hearted attempts to keep up with the flow of conversation around him. 

Eventually, he couldn’t help but notice that Draco was looking at him. Harry quickly attempted to avert his gaze, but it was too late. Draco was already fixing him in place with the heat of his stare, and there was a glimmer of determination in his eyes that made Harry doubt his chances for coming out of this encounter unscathed. He was proved correct all too quickly when the gorgeous prat opened his stupid mouth to comment on Harry’s apparent exhaustion.

“For someone who turned in so early, you don’t look particularly well-rested, Potter. Were the accommodations not to your liking, hm? Pillows not soft enough? Or was it something else? Did the close proximity to my perfection unnerve you, perhaps?”

Harry went bright red at the accusation, his gaze immediately dropping to the tabletop. Conversation seemed to halt as everyone’s attention shifted to what was occurring between the two one-time rivals, and he felt the muscles in his shoulders tightening, their stares an uncomfortable weight against his heated skin. It took two tries before he could clear his throat enough to respond, his voice low but surprisingly steady.

“Maybe that last one a bit, yeah. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go and pretend I didn’t just humiliate myself in front of you and all our friends if you don’t mind.”

And with that, he got up with as much dignity as he could muster, turned around, and left the room, the silence thick and awkward in the wake of his departure. It held for the space of a couple of breaths at best before the room exploded with a cacophony of noise, seemingly everyone talking at once. Everyone, that was, except for Draco Malfoy, who sat stock still in his chair, shock and disbelief vying for dominance on his face. 

A few people were giving each other knowing looks that both Harry and Draco would take no notice of, Harry, of course, for having fled after his announcement and Draco because he was too busy being struck dumb. It would remain the focus of many conversations between different groups for the remainder of the day. Harry spent the majority of his time avoiding everyone, most particularly Draco, and the blond spent part of the day in pensive silence, though after a while, he stopped thinking and started seeking out the cause for all his contemplation. Unfortunately for Draco, he merely became increasingly incensed the longer he spent looking fruitlessly for one avoidant Harry Potter.

~~~

Harry had skipped lunch in favor of hiding outside for most of the afternoon, and now that it was moving into late evening and the sun was starting to dip below the horizon he thought it might be safe to sneak into the house and scrounge up some leftovers or maybe a sandwich. He frankly didn’t care what at this point. He was starving. Unfortunately for him, a certain blond-haired Slytherin was lying in wait in the darkened kitchen, and just as soon as Harry stepped through the doorway, the lights flicked on, causing him to freeze and slowly turn his head toward the sound of an angry exhalation to his left.

“And they say Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. Nevermind the fact that I looked for you for bloody _hours_. Well? What do you have to say for yourself, hm?

He startled, his back bumping into the doorframe as his head whipped toward the noise. Harry swallowed as he peered into Draco’s pinched face. Oh, he was in for it now. Harry’d seen that look before, and frankly, he’d rather face another Hungarian Horntail than have this conversation. But then he remembered all the teasing over the last few days, the way their banter always danced the line between friendly and flirting lately, and how much that had confused him and made him ache for things he thought he couldn’t have, and Harry started to get angry, too. Jaw firming, he straightened and strode into the room, coming to a stop beside the large island in the center of the kitchen and stared the other man down.

“You’re not my bloody keeper, and I’ll go where I like, thanks. I’m tired, I’m hungry, and I don’t want to argue with you right now. So leave off.”

Draco went white and then red, jerking to his feet from where he’d been sitting at the breakfast nook. Harry watched him slowly advance on him, noted how his grey eyes darkened, turning stormy with fury. The other man’s tone was harsh and rose in volume the closer he got to Harry.

“I’ll do no such thing, you absolute tosser. You can’t just drop something like that on me and then _vanish_. I thought we were just having a bit of a laugh, like always, and then you-you…”

Harry’s gaze was still locked with Draco’s, and he saw confusion and something else he couldn’t quite name flicker across his face as the blond stumbled over his words. But then Draco’s expression hardened, and he started speaking again as he closed the distance between them.

“I wanted to have a rational discussion about this for once in our lives, but no, you had to act like a bloody child and avoid me all day. More fool me for assuming that you wouldn’t take the coward’s way out! But that’s fine. That’s just _fine_ by me, Potter!”

Draco gave him a little shove before whirling about and storming away, firing off one last parting salvo over his shoulder as he left.

“There’s a plate of leftovers for you in the cooling cupboard. You’re fucking welcome!”

Harry stumbled back against the island when Draco pushed him, a hand gripping the counter to steady himself as the other man swept out of the kitchen. He blinked, a bit stunned by both the force of Draco’s outburst and the fact that even though Draco was mad at him, he’d still made sure that Harry would get dinner. Sighing at the realization that he’d really screwed this up, he ran a hand over his face and slowly puttered over to the cooling cupboard to retrieve the food and warm it with a charm. There was no point in chasing after Draco just then. He’d probably get something thrown at his head for his trouble.

Slouching into a chair at the breakfast nook, he ate his leftover curry (along with an extra helping of guilt; Draco knew it was one of his favorites) and fretted over how the hell he could possibly fix this without completely ruining his friendship with Draco. He’d basically announced his interest in the other man to all and sundry at breakfast, and he couldn’t very well take it back now. Shoving away his empty plate, he groaned and ran his hands through his hair in an agitated gesture.

He stared morosely at nothing for a minute before dragging himself to his feet and taking his plate and cutlery to the sink, where he washed and dried them by hand just to give himself something else to focus on, however briefly. When they were cleaned and put away, Harry decided he’d go and settle himself in the den. There was no way he was going up to their room after the fight they’d just had, not when Draco might still be up, anyway.

It must have been nearing midnight when Pansy found him nodding off on the sofa. He jerked awake with a snort when she plopped herself down beside him with an exaggerated sigh and gave him a level look that reminded him eerily of Hermione before addressing him in a slightly bored tone.

“Found you, did he?” At Harry’s hesitant nod, she continued. “So he yelled at you, stormed off to your room in a strop, and you’ve been camping out down here to avoid him some more? Pathetic, Potter. I’d have expected better from you, at least. You’re acting like a dramatic twat, which is that other idiot’s job. The quota for our friend group has been filled, thanks ever so. I can’t _believe_ I’m about to ask this, but obviously neither of you is fit to handle it on your own. You admitted you fancy him, so what’s the hold-up?”

Harry blinked at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water for a moment before he registered her peeved expression and forced himself to pull it together. Chewing his lower lip, he picked at his cuticles for a minute before just blurting it out before he could lose his nerve.

“I don’t just fancy him, Pansy. It’s worse than that. He’s.. he’s my soulmate. I’m in love with him, but I’ve gone and mucked it all up. At least before I opened my big fat mouth, we were friends. Now I don’t even know if we can be that anymore, not after I made it all weird.”

Misery radiating off of him, he looked up from where he was fidgeting with his hands at Pansy’s incredulous snort. She was shaking her head and looking at him as if it was taking the last of both her patience and her sanity to put up with him at all.

“Tell me something I _don’t_ know. Only the two of you could possibly put up with each other. Circe’s tits, I deserve a medal for this!”

Sighing, she rubbed her temples before relenting slightly at the hurt look on his face. Voice gentling, she switched tactics, reaching out and patting him a bit awkwardly on the knee.

“Oh fine, stop looking at me like I kicked your crup, and I’ll translate to Gryffindor, so you don’t miss it this time. He loves you, too, so just bloody _talk_ to him. Oh, and if you ever tell him I told you, I’ll hex your knob off and stick it to your forehead instead.”

Smirking at him, she bounced to her feet and made to head off to her own room for some well-deserved rest only to be brought up short by Harry’s hand loosely encircling her wrist. She arched her eyebrows at him, and he gave her a tired smile in response.

“Thanks, Pansy. For putting up with all this. And for the advice, too. I’ll think about what you said. Have a good night.”

Releasing her arm, he nodded at her soft ‘good night’ in return and let his head fall back onto the couch cushions as he stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. It was another half hour or so before he managed to rouse himself enough to stumble up the stairs and creep into his room, eyes darting to the closed curtains of Draco’s bed. Well, there wouldn’t be another confrontation that night, at least. It was with a grateful sigh that Harry fell into his own bed, crawled under the covers, and promptly drifted off, leaving the problem of settling things between them for another day.

**Day Three**

_Can I take it to a morning  
Where the fields are painted gold  
And the trees are filled with memories  
Of the feelings never told?_

Harry woke up to the sound of the shower running. Blinking blearily, he groaned and sat up, stretching his back and rolling his neck to work the kinks out of it. Looking longingly at his pillows piled behind him, he contemplated just rolling over and going back to sleep, but he knew he wasn’t going to. He’d spent enough time yesterday being avoidant. No, he was going to apologize to Draco this morning, no matter how much the thought made his stomach heave with nerves. Shaking his head at himself, he got up and made a half-hearted attempt at making himself presentable without access to the bathroom, gave it up as a bad job, and flopped back down onto his bed to wait for Draco.

Nearly twenty minutes later, he was practically thrumming with impatience when the lock on the bathroom door clicked, and Draco strode out in a pair of trousers, a towel around his bare shoulders that he was using to scrub at his damp hair. Harry was beginning to suspect that the universe was having a laugh at his expense with the sheer number of times he’d been subjected to seeing the object of his affection half-naked in the past few days. Swallowing, he jerked his gaze from where it’d been traveling steadily south of Draco’s collarbones and winced when met with the other man’s scowl. He bounced to his feet in a rush, speaking fast in the hopes that Draco would hear him out before he hexed him into oblivion.

“Look, about yesterday.. I’m sorry. You were right. I was avoiding you, and it was a shit thing to do. I hadn’t meant to say any of that, and I was embarrassed. And..er, sorry again. About-about what I said. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and we can just forget it if you want. I won’t make it weird, I swear—”

He halted mid-sentence when Draco held up a hand and flushed a dull red as he met his gaze, licking his lips nervously as he waited for his response. The blond had ceased attempting to dry his hair while listening to Harry’s rambling apology, and the scowl was also gone from his face, now replaced with a look that was half exasperated, half fond.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, merely surprised, and you haven’t ‘made it weird’. Calm down before you rupture something. Thank you for the first apology. The second wasn’t necessary. And we don’t have to forget it, what you said. Harry, I…”

Draco trailed off and turned to the side, slinging his towel onto his bed before rifling through the wardrobe for a shirt. He wasn’t fast enough to keep Harry from noticing the pink tinge to his cheeks before he’d faced away from him, however. He watched the muscles move and flex in Draco’s back as the other man shrugged into his shirt and started doing up the buttons, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Draco cleared his throat and started speaking again.

“I forgive you. It’s done with. Are you coming down to breakfast?”

Harry blinked at the abrupt change of subject but was unwilling to push their newfound truce any farther just then. Rubbing the back of his neck, he considered the other man for a moment before nodding toward the bathroom.

“In a bit. Shower first, I think.”

Draco smirked at him, lightening the mood significantly with a return to their usual teasing banter.

“If you don’t hurry up, I can’t promise that Weasley won’t eat it all. Where the hell he puts it all I still don’t know.”

Harry barked a laugh as he grabbed a towel and moved past Draco toward the loo, talking over his shoulder as he went.

“I wonder the same thing about you and all those sweets you manage to pack away. Do you have a second stomach hidden somewhere, maybe?”

He cackled at Draco’s outraged spluttering and ducked the stinging hex the other man sent his way as he disappeared into the bathroom and to safety. Draco growled at him, his words only slightly muffled through the closed door between them.

“I’ll get you for that, Potter. Just you wait.”

Recognizing the underlying amusement in the assertion, Harry smiled as he heard Draco moving away from the door and heading down to breakfast without waiting for a reply. It was a relief to have worked things out with the other man, even if they hadn’t exactly discussed Harry’s confession in the process. He sighed as he turned on the shower and started to strip. One step at a time, he thought. Draco had said they needn’t forget it, after all. Harry felt the faint stirrings of hope fluttering in his chest, his fingertips unconsciously brushing against the soulmark on his hip before he stepped into the shower, suddenly mindful of the time. He didn’t want to miss breakfast. All of a sudden, he was ravenous and his mind drifted back to a certain blond as he started to soap himself down, a slow smile curving the corners of his lips upward as he started to hum a little low and slightly off-key.

**Days Three through Five**

_When the evening pulls the sun down,  
And the day is almost through,  
Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,  
But my world is you_

The next two days passed in a more comfortable manner as Harry and Draco relaxed into their usual banter. Only now, their teasing held a distinctly flirtatious edge that Harry returned with slowly mounting boldness as time went on. Their friends all observed this with varying levels of amusement, and Blaise, in particular, was looking rather smug. In fact, the only thing keeping him from commenting about it aloud was the threatening glint in both Pansy’s and Hermione’s eyes whenever he opened his mouth to try. He always closed it again promptly. As much as Blaise loved to stir the pot, even he knew better than to court the wrath of either of them. They were downright terrifying when they were angry.

And so the peace was kept, and everyone carried on with their various beach activities, one of the highlights of which was a volleyball tournament that ended when Ginny sent the ball hurtling into the distance with a wildly overenthusiastic spike, and no one could find it despite an extensive search. Harry secretly thought it was really because people had given up in favor of the lemonade and snacks that Luna had brought down from the house, but he was hardly complaining at that point. He was thinking about that afternoon now that he was safely ensconced in his four-poster for the night, idling over the memory of the way the sunlight had glinted off of Draco’s hair. 

He sighed and sat up, throwing the blankets off as he spelled his bed curtains open with a wordless charm and slid to his feet as quietly as possible. His gaze flicked to Draco’s four-poster, automatically checking to make sure he hadn’t roused his roommate. Once assured that he hadn’t, Harry drew on a pair of joggers, and a random t-shirt grabbed out of his bag before picking up his trainers and easing out of the room, careful to ease the door shut behind him. Mindful of waking the rest of the house as well, Harry made his way down the stairs and out into the night. 

After pausing to put on his trainers, he followed a meandering path through the dunes and down to the beach, where he plopped down onto the sand and tilted his head back to look up at the stars. Harry liked to do so when he couldn’t sleep, and he’d made a habit of slipping out of the castle during the past year at school and just wandering the grounds. He’d often ended up walking around the Great Lake, and the waves lapping against the shore of the beach reminded him of that now. He’d found it soothing back then, too. As his eyes traced over familiar constellations, Harry allowed his mind to wander.

He wasn’t quite sure how much time may have passed before he heard the sound of footsteps thumping down the beach toward him. A smile quirked his lips when a familiar blond head obscured his view of the night sky as Draco loomed over him, one elegant eyebrow arched, and that posh drawl Harry loved so much washed over him.

“Potter, what in the name of Merlin’s saggy bollocks are you doing out here at half-past one in the morning? I’ll have you know I was perfectly comfortable where I was before waking up to realize you needed fetching. If I knew I was going to be spending half my vacation minding you, I’d have gone somewhere with room service instead and left you to your own devices.”

Harry chuckled lowly and peered up at him, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head up to properly meet Draco’s gaze. The moon was out and very nearly full, casting enough light to make out the contours of the other man’s face. He gave a little shrug of his shoulders along with his reply.

“I wasn’t tired, so I thought I’d get out and clear my head a bit. I like looking at the stars. Sorry if I worried you.”

Draco sighed and flopped down beside him dramatically. Harry’s eyebrows went up as he continued to watch him, expression bemused, yet fond. The other man copied his pose, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head up to look at the sky.

“What were you thinking of, I wonder? That is, I’m assuming you’re capable of rational thought. Perhaps I should remember who I’m talking to.”

“Oi, you tosser!”

The blond shot him a teasing grin and elbowed him in the side lightly, and Harry growled and gave Draco a playful little shove. This led to a small tussle, and before they knew what was happening, the two of them were rolling about in the sand vying for dominance. Eventually, Harry’s slightly higher mass won him the advantage, and he found himself straddling Draco’s hips, grasping the blond’s wrists and holding them stretched out above his head. They were both laughing, chests heaving slightly from exertion, and Harry looked down into Draco’s face, their gazes locking as their laughter slowly ebbed away to be replaced by a silence that felt charged with a new kind of tension.

It wasn’t unpleasant, though, far from it. Harry swallowed, at a loss for words as the reality of their position sank in. Cheeks flaming, he prayed that it was too dark for the other man to tell, and he released Draco’s wrists and was about to move off when Draco lurched up, grabbing Harry around the middle and heaving him over till he’d rolled Harry beneath him instead. Unbearably smug now, Draco grinned down at him and tapped Harry’s chest with one slender forefinger.

“I win, Potter. I demand a prize for my efforts. Pay up, or suffer the consequences!”

Harry snorted and muttered something about ‘shameless cheating’ under his breath, receiving a hard poke in the sternum from Draco for his trouble. Rubbing at the spot, he eyed the other man balefully (it was for show; he couldn’t have managed to be annoyed at the blond at that moment even if he tried) as he responded.

“Ouch! You arsehole, that hurt! What do you want, then? A parade? A medal? Shall I call the Prophet and put an announcement in?”

Draco eyed him and brandished his finger in a warning gesture before tossing his head imperiously and answering in a lofty tone.

“Since you’ve dragged me out of my warm, comfortable bed for no good reason, you ought to at least make it worth my while. Let’s go swimming.”

Harry blinked up at him for a moment, his expression clearly stating that he thought Draco’d gone round the twist, and he said as much.

“What? _Now?_ It’s gone two in the morning! And neither of us have our suits…”

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed off of Harry as he got to his feet and kicked off his shoes before slowly tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it down carelessly.

“So? We’re awake, and there’s no one else out here. We could go starkers for all anyone else would know. Hm, now there’s an idea. Ever been skinny dipping, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widened, and his mouth went dry at both the use of his given name and the very thought of being naked in the water with Draco. The blond had bent down to peel off his socks and tuck them into his shoes before straightening and locking eyes with Harry, a challenging little glint in them as his lips curved into his patented smirk.

“Scared, Potter?”

At that, Harry stood up, chin jutting upward defiantly as he met Draco’s gaze evenly. Amusement lurked at the corners of his own mouth and in his eyes as he toed off his shoes and yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before delivering the now expected response.

“You wish!”

Draco undid the fastenings of his trousers and hooked his thumbs underneath them and his pants both, arching an eyebrow at Harry as he began to slide them slowly down his hips. Face flaming, Harry jerked around, giving Draco his back as he tugged down his joggers and pants, stepping out of them one leg at a time, stumbling a little as he did so. He heard Draco snickering at him as the other man finished shedding the last of his clothing.

“Race you there. Last one in owes the winner a forfeit!”

Of course, Draco had taken off running before he’d even finished speaking, cackling madly as Harry cursed and nearly tripped over his shed clothing as he spun about and raced after him. He didn’t quite manage to catch up, and Draco grinned triumphantly at him after wading in up to his waist and turning about, so he was facing Harry as he caught up to him. Harry skidded to a stop in front of him, eyes narrowing as Draco gave him a taunting little wave.

“I do believe I’ve bested you a second time. Is the Chosen One losing his edge? My, your adoring fans will just be crushed. How sad.”

With a low growl, Harry swept his arms down and forward through the water in an arc, quite effectively drenching Draco with the huge splash he sent his way. The blond cursed and spluttered, wiping his eyes and slicking back his hair with both hands before lunging for Harry and shoving at his shoulders while hooking an ankle around one of his and setting him off balance enough to force his head below the surface. After a few seconds, Draco let him up, and they continued to wrestle playfully for a minute before breaking off and trading splashes and calling half-hearted insults at each other amidst the laughter that kept bursting out of both of them throughout the exchange.

When they’d tired each other out enough to call a truce, Harry closed the distance between them, smiling as he reached out without thinking to sweep a stray lock of hair out of Draco’s face and tuck it gently behind his ear. The other man stilled, gaze locking with Harry’s. They stood there like that, the moment stretching between them, and it was Draco who broke it first, surging toward Harry and wrapping an arm around his waist to haul him closer, the other hand fisting in his hair as he kissed him fiercely. 

Harry felt his legs attempting to go out from under him and locked his knees in a desperate bid to keep his footing as his eyes slid closed, and he slipped his arms around Draco, hands caressing the dip in his spine as he kissed him back with equal fervor. He felt more than heard the groan that came out of Draco as his mouth opened against Harry’s, tongue darting along the seam of his lips to beg entrance, which Harry granted him at once. They kissed for what felt like hours, and it was wet and hungry and everything Harry could have hoped for and more. A shudder ran through Harry as Draco rocked his hips against him, and a low whine escaped Harry without his permission when their hard cocks brushed against each other, the friction so good that Harry thought he could come from this alone.

That thought brought him back to himself with a jolt, and he broke the kiss despite the keening noise Draco made as he tried to pull him back in for another. He shook his head, but he was smiling as he did so, instead pressing soft but fervent kisses along Draco’s jawline before nuzzling behind his ear, lips catching along the delicate shell of it as he murmured to him.

“I want to, Draco, I do. Merlin, I want you so much. You have no idea, but there’s something I have to tell you first. Please. Can we go back inside? Back to our room. We’ll talk, and then if you still want—”

Draco silenced him with another kiss, this one slow but just as heated as before, and he cupped Harry’s arse and squeezed it roughly. Harry melted against him with a low moan, but before it could go much further, Draco broke the kiss and released him, stepping back, his expression showing how much the effort must have cost him.

“You’ll be the death of me, Harry, but if you want to talk, we’ll talk. Now get moving before I change my mind and have you out here on the bloody shore.”

Harry needed no further urging, and they both trudged through the water and up the beach to retrieve their clothing and make their way back to their room with all the stealth they could muster. Thankfully, they encountered no one on their way, and once back in their room, Harry had to decline the idea of a shared shower. He laughed at Draco’s pout, but he knew that if he was naked with the other man for any length of time, the idea of talking before they went any further than kissing would fly right out the window.

Draco claimed the bathroom first, but once they were both clean and safely clothed from the waist down, at least (Harry in another pair of clean joggers and Draco in silky pyjama bottoms, though he’d forgone the matching top, the posh git), they settled down, Draco sitting on his bed and Harry pacing nervously in the space between their four posters. After an odd half dozen loops back and forth, Harry felt Draco’s hand close around his wrist, yanking him to a stop in front of the other man. 

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, you’re making me dizzy just watching you. You already know I want to shag you rotten. What are you working yourself into such a lather for?”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. This was it; this was the moment. He had to tell him, but how would Draco react? Would he be happy? Would he be mad that Harry hadn’t said something sooner? Some of the panic must have shown in his expression because the next thing he knew, Draco was pulling him down onto the bed beside him and wrapping Harry up in strong arms, one hand cupping the back of his neck and cradling it gently as he urged him to rest his head on Draco’s shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, hugging him back tightly and trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. His voice was a bit muffled as a result, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to look up yet.

“I’ve been keeping something from you, and I’m scared you’ll be angry. I know who my soulmate is, Draco. I’ve known since my mark manifested at seventeen. I..it’s you. Your words, your handwriting on my skin.”

He finally pulled back and yanked his joggers down on one side, not all the way, just enough to bare his soulmark for Draco’s perusal. Draco went very still then, his gaze riveted to the mark on Harry’s hip, and it was a moment before he reached slender fingers out to trace the letters slowly, touch lingering a bit longer than strictly necessary before withdrawing. Harry’s expression turned bewildered as a choked laugh escaped Draco, but the blond was shaking his head, already opening his mouth to explain.

“Of fucking _course_ it’s you, I’ve only been in love with you since fourth year. Nevermind the fact that mine’s one bloody word. You’ve never been terribly verbose, have you?”

“Fourth year?!”

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock, and he couldn’t help the way his voice cracked at the end, earning another amused huff from Draco.

“Why else do you think I was so awful to you? I was jealous and sick with wanting what I thought I’d never have.”

It was Harry’s turn to yank Draco towards him, his mouth colliding with the other man’s as he kissed him with a newfound sense of urgency. He felt Draco groan into the kiss, their tongues exploring each other thoroughly for several drawn-out moments. When they finally broke away long enough to gasp for air, Harry looked into Draco’s flushed face, his own cheeks heated but voice low and thick with need.

“I want to touch you, Draco. May I? God, the things I want to do to you…”

He watched Draco’s pupils expand, smiled at the heaving of the other man’s chest, couldn’t help but lean down and press his lips to the untidy scrawl of his own familiar _Yes_ above Draco’s heart as the blond nodded furiously, throat too tight to respond any other way at first. It didn’t take Draco long to find his voice, however, and he twitched and gave a little gasp as Harry’s head shifted to the side and he took Draco’s nipple into his mouth and sucked, teeth nibbling lightly at first and then slightly harder when Draco clasped his head in his hands and held him there.

“Fu _uuck,_ Harry! Yes! Yes, if you don’t fuck me soon I think I might expire, but first I want to suck you.”

He stared up at Draco, his gaze hot with hunger as he switched to the other nipple and reached between Draco’s legs at the same time to palm his shaft through his clothes, stroking firmly. The blond cried out softly and arched into the touch, fingers clutching at the duvet as he bucked his hips mindlessly for a while. Harry was in no hurry and would’ve happily continued to tease Draco for longer, but the other man was losing patience fast. He watched the awareness slowly spill back into Draco’s face and gave a low noise of protest when he was made to pull off and instructed by Draco in a haughty, demanding tone to strip and lie down on his back.

Licking his lips with nervous anticipation, Harry did as instructed, propping himself up a bit on Draco’s ridiculous mound of pillows by the headboard and watching as Draco slid out of his own clothes and crawled across the mattress toward him. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life, and he was slightly afraid that he might lose it within the first few seconds of Draco touching him. He needn’t have worried, however, because now that Draco was taking the lead, the blond had every intention of making this last.

He gripped Harry’s shaft at the base and gave it a few pumps that left Harry gasping before lowering his head and taking the tip into his mouth. As his tongue dipped into the slit, Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head, breath escaping him in a low moan as he sank his hands into Draco’s hair, careful not to pull it. Draco pulled off for a moment to flash Harry a devious smirk.

“I’m not delicate, Potter. You can give it a good tug if you like. I want you to fuck my face, so don’t act all shy now.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and locked with Draco’s at that last bit, his cock jumping in Draco’s hand reflexively. Even with the warning, he wasn’t entirely prepared when Draco took him back into his mouth and started to suck vigorously, head bobbing as he took Harry deeper. Cursing harshly, Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s hair and flexed his hips up on Draco’s downstroke. The blond gave a pleased hum around his mouthful and relaxed his throat, allowing Harry to set the pace.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the other man as he began to thrust, holding Draco’s head still as he took his pleasure in the delectable heat of his lover’s mouth. Harry lost all sense of time and place, his only anchors being the sound of his own needy grunts, the wet slap of skin on skin, and Draco’s eager sucking. When he felt himself getting close, he tugged Draco off of him, the blond instinctively gripping the base of his cock to keep Harry from coming too soon.

“Merlin, you’re amazing at that. Come here.”

And so saying, he dragged Draco up his body and kissed him deeply. While the blond writhed against him, desperate little moans being muffled by Harry’s tongue stroking against his hotly, Harry cupped his arse in both hands and rocked them against each other. Then, he slipped a finger in between Draco’s cheeks to tease the tight furl of his hole with gentle strokes. The other man let out a choked groan when Harry muttered a wandless cleaning charm that set Draco’s insides tingling, then another to conjure lube that he used to coat his fingers before easing the tip of one inside him as he began to slowly work Draco open. By the time Harry was three fingers deep, Draco was shoving back onto them and cursing at Harry to get on with it already.

“Merlin _wept!_ Harry, I swear to you if you don’t- _Oh fuck!_ ”

Harry had removed his fingers part of the way through Draco’s rant and replaced them with his cock, positioning the head at his entrance and pushing insistently past the tight ring of muscle, causing Draco to devolve into wordless gasping as he sank deeper into him. It didn’t take long for the blond to come back to himself enough to take over, however, and soon he was placing his palms flat against Harry’s chest to give himself the leverage to start riding him in earnest.

Gritting his teeth against a groan, Harry gripped Draco’s hips and rocked with him, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Draco, skin slick with sweat, his hair for once wild and unkempt. He watched the smooth line of Draco’s throat move as the blond threw back his head, babbling mindlessly as he moved atop Harry, every line of his body taut with tension as he sought his release.

“Harry! Harry, please.. I need to come! Oh god, I can’t.. I need—”

Harry cut the other man off there, shifting to give himself more leverage to thrust up into Draco, an arm around him to steady him as his other hand slid between their bodies to grasp Draco’s erection and begin to jerk him off in hard, fast pulls. He was murmuring reassurance into the blond’s ear as he urged him on.

“It’s alright; I know. I’ve got you, love. You’re doing so well for me. Just let go.”

Draco sobbed and nodded, arms looping around Harry’s neck as he buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and began to shake apart while astride him. Harry continued to whisper soft praise, stroking Draco through his climax and pressing gentle kisses to his face and hair as his movements started to slow. He followed the other man’s lead, letting his own motions ease to a gentle rocking until Draco began to come back to himself. The blond blinked at him drowsily and then seemed to start a little before his gaze focused sharply on Harry’s face as he straightened.

“You’re still hard, Harry.”

His cock throbbed where it was still sheathed inside Draco’s tight heat, and he groaned a little, closing his eyes and working to keep his breathing deep and even as he replied, his voice strained.

“It’s fine. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

He watched Draco’s eyes darken as the blond started to move faster, taking Harry deeper inside of himself as he tangled his fingers in his hair and drew him closer. His voice was a low purr against Harry’s lips before he began kissing him senseless.

“You did, and now I’m going to make you feel even better.”

Harry gasped into Draco’s mouth, kissing him back desperately as he clutched at Draco’s back and rocked with him mindlessly. It wasn’t long before he could feel himself getting close. Breaking the kiss to say as much, his announcement was met with a wicked grin from the other man as Draco kissed along Harry’s jaw and then down his neck, sucking marks to the surface and urging him along by arching his back and grinding himself down against Harry’s cock with steadily increasing pressure.

“Come on, darling. Give it to me. Fill me up. I want to be able to feel you for days, Harry. Harder!”

His control snapping at last, Harry pulled out and flipped them, rolling Draco onto his back and hiking one of his legs up over Harry’s arm. Holding him open like that, he entered him again swiftly, which had Draco crying out and scrabbling for purchase against the bed covers as Harry began pounding into him relentlessly. He saw Draco’s cock stirring and slowly filling out again under the onslaught of sensation, and the blond was keening and incoherent at that point, eyes wild as he met Harry thrust for thrust.

“Anything you want, love. I’ll give you everything.”

Leaning in, he claimed Draco’s mouth again, and the kiss was open and messy and perfect. Harry couldn’t hold back anymore at that point, and he tightened his grip on Draco, knowing he might bruise tomorrow and liking the thought of leaving marks on him. Groaning into the kiss, Harry felt himself spilling inside the other man, and Draco wasn’t far behind him, clinging to Harry tightly as his body jerked, his cock spurting wetly between them as he came for the second time that night.

Breathing harshly, Harry slowed to a stop as they both ceased shaking. Mindful of causing Draco any discomfort, he pulled out carefully and eased Draco’s leg back down before rolling to flop onto his back and tug the blond toward him. He muttered a cleaning spell to take care of both of them and the bedding, too tired all of a sudden to bother with anything that required moving from this spot. Draco laughed and stretched lazily before curling against Harry’s side and throwing a leg over his and an arm loosely about his waist for good measure.

“Anything I want, hm? I’ll remember that.”

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, but the twitching of his lips gave away his amusement as he buried his nose in Draco’s hair, nuzzling gently before placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“You would latch onto that, you tosser.”

Draco snorted and rested his head on Harry’s chest, allowing his eyes to drift shut contentedly as Harry stroked his back absent-mindedly. They were both on the edge of sleep when Harry whispered into the silence, his voice low but firm.

“I love you, Draco. Soulmate or not. I’d still choose you. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

He swallowed thickly, waiting for some kind of reaction, and Draco didn’t leave him hanging too long because he was suddenly kissing him fiercely, one hand cupping the back of Harry’s head as Draco’s tongue plundered the depths of his mouth. A bit dazed, he blinked his eyes open slowly to meet Draco’s gaze as the other man pulled back from the kiss to smile at him fondly.

“Gryffindors. Insufferably sincere, the lot of you.”

Before Harry could voice a protest, Draco kissed him once more, soft and sweet before pulling back to continue.

“I love you, too, you numpty. Now go to sleep.”

Harry sighed and let his eyes slide shut as Draco laid his head back down and hugged him close. As they drifted off, Harry mumbled a soft goodnight into the quiet of the room.

**Day Six**

_Can I be close to you (ah)?  
Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)  
Can I be close to you (ah)?  
Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)_

The next morning they woke up curled around each other, warm and content. Draco insisted on a joint shower, and this time Harry happily took him up on the offer, which cost them an extra half an hour. Thank Merlin for magic and hot water that never ran out. Clean, dressed, and sated, they descended to the main level of the house at last and joined everyone in the dining room where breakfast was already well underway. Draco slid into the chair next to Pansy and reached across her to grab the granola and start making himself a bowl with that and some assorted fruits also within easy reach. 

Harry stopped behind his chair and blinked down at him, his brow creasing in a frown. He glanced at Pansy on Draco’s right and then at Blaise on his left. After a solid minute of just standing there and frowning, heads started to turn in his direction. Blaise glanced over his shoulder and then arched an eyebrow before looking to Draco, then pointedly back to Harry.

“Oh, this is just sad. Here, take mine.”

Blaise got up and moved down to an empty spot beside Neville on the other side of the table, taking his plate with him and then passing back the empty one that had been at the other setting. Harry flushed red but sat down in the vacated chair and quietly started loading his plate with food. Most of the conversations had trailed off at this point, and Hermione and Ron were staring at him hard, expressions knowing. He pretended not to notice, but Draco glanced over at him, sighed, rolled his eyes, and offered him his hand, palm up under the table.

Harry took it without missing a beat, lacing their fingers together and switching to his other hand to bring his toast to his mouth as if there were nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Pansy put her head in her hands, and Ginny was the one to finally break the silence that had settled over the room. 

“So you finally got your shit together, huh? Nice. It’s about time, Harry. Cheers, by the way. I think this means I won the pool.”

Ron broke in from across the table.

“Oi, you did not! You said they’d be shagging within the first two days. We’ve been here nearly a week!”

Harry had put down his toast and was now looking slowly around the room at each of their friends, his blush spreading from his face, all the way to the tips of his ears now. Draco, however, was glaring at Ginny in particular, a muscle jumping in his temple as he snapped out a query.

“Ginevra, there was a _betting pool_ on us? Who started it?”

Her eyes widened, and she pretended to drop her fork and got up to grab another one to avoid responding. Several people started talking at once, each a bit louder to make themselves heard over the general din. Things continued in this vein until Hermione stood up and swished her wand, and a loud whistle cut through the chatter until everyone shut up, and it stopped. Harry grimaced and shook his head a bit before turning his attention to his best friend as she began to speak.

“There, that’s better. Now, to cover all our bases. Yes, Draco, there was a bet, and Ron is right, Ginny, you were off by three days from the looks of things. Greg won. And honestly, I don’t know why you’re surprised with this lot. Did Harry tell you _all_ of it?”

Harry gave Hermione a wounded expression and opened his mouth before Draco could get there.

“Yes, I _did_ , thank you, and now if all of you don’t mind, we could ju—”

Blaise cut Harry off before he could even finish that thought, waving it away dismissively as he grinned between him and Draco.

“So! Soulmates united at last. Wondered how long it would take you to ‘fess up. You’re welcome for the room-sharing, by the way. But the important question here is, who kissed who first? Did you have a nice time last night? Good thing there’s built-in silencing charms on the rooms, eh?”

Harry had finally had enough and fixed Blaise with a severe frown and began speaking. Draco abruptly closed his mouth and leaned back in his seat, mildly curious to see how Harry would handle the whole thing.

“First of all, that is none of your business, second question, same answer, and third, yeah, I suppose so since it kept everyone from having to listen to you and Nev going at it like rabbits all week. No offense, Neville.”

A weak-voiced ‘none taken’ was heard from beside Blaise, who, far from being offended, was laughing madly at Harry’s retort. Pansy was also looking rather impressed and had started clapping part of the way through. There was an outbreak of giggling around the room before everyone finally settled back down, and order was restored. Ginny had crept back into her chair and started chatting with Luna and Millie, and Draco only gave her a cursory glare before leaning into Harry’s side and murmuring in his ear.

“My hero, as usual.”

Harry chuckled and shrugged, pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s temple before picking up his abandoned toast.

“Our friends are terrible. We’re going on vacation alone next time.”

He bit into his toast with a satisfying crunch just as Draco squeezed his hand gently (they hadn’t let go throughout the entire exchange with everyone over the update on their relationship status) and nearly choked when the blond smirked at him and lowered his voice so only Harry would hear him.

“Absolutely, and I’m not letting you out of bed for the duration except for trips to the loo. I have two words for you, Harry. Room service.”

Harry went scarlet all over again, and Draco just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ This fic is part of the GWB summer Vibes gift exchange. If you'd like to spread the love, [consider reblogging this tumblr post!](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/629974350647443456)


End file.
